Mieux que la réalité ?
by Tonksinette
Summary: Kurt a promis qu'il ne lui dirait jamais adieu. C'est Kurt et Blaine, pour toujours et à jamais. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait être mieux que cela ? TRADUCTION de "Better than real life ?" par remuswolfylupin.
1. Chapitre I

**Note de la traductrice** : Cette fiction est un petit bijou tout droit venu des USA, écrite par _**remuswolfylupin. **_J'ai dû lire une dizaine de fois les deux chapitres de cette histoire et, invariablement, je finis en sanglots devant mon ordinateur. Alors je vous l'ai traduite pour que vous puissiez en profiter. Je traduirais bien entendu vos commentaires à _**remuswolfylupin. **_La seconde partie est en cours de traduction & je la posterais dès que je pourrais. Je remercie _**remuswolfylupin**_ pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fabuleuse fiction. Et si vous souhaitez écouter un peu de musique pendant votre lecteure, je vous conseille _I go to sleep_ de _Sia_ (magnifique paroles et musique). Je précise aussi que la traduction n'est pas mon métier, mais j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu.

* * *

_Cette idée a surgie dans ma tête au hasard et j'ai DU l'écrire._

_Je ne peux rien dire de plus que cela._

* * *

- Couvre tes yeux...

Blaine fit ce qui avait été dit, souriant car il avait rapidement aperçu le sourire espiègle de Kurt, avant que sa vision ne soit obscurcie par ses mains.

- Et pourquoi, je te prie, dois-je faire cela ?

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, seulement un petit rire suivit par le bruit des pas s'éloignant de l'endroit où il était assis.

-Kurt ? demanda Blaine avec curiosité après que quelques minutes furent passées et qu'il n'ait toujours pas obtenu de réponse. Combien de temps était-il supposé rester assis, les yeux couverts ?

Les bruits de pas approchèrent et il sentit soudain la présence de Kurt juste en face de lui. C'était une des choses que Blaine aimait dans leur relation. Ils étaient toujours tous deux véritablement conscients l'un de l'autre, se connaissant à la fois émotionnellement et physiquement. Cela leur permettait d'avoir une relation qui était plus proche que ce dont la plupart de leurs amis pouvaient rêver d'avoir à ce stade de leur vie. Blaine était si heureux d'avoir trouvé Kurt – indéniablement son âme sœur – alors qu'il était seulement au lycée.

- Est-ce que tes yeux sont également fermés ? demanda doucement Kurt.

Blaine pouvait deviner que le visage de Kurt se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle glissant sur le dos de ses mains.

Blaine acquiesça en réponse. Après son signe de tête, il sentit ses mains être enlevées de son visage, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir les yeux, il sentit les lèvres de Kurt se presser contre les siennes. Ho. Si c'était cela la surprise alors elle était plaisante. Il se détendit, soupirant doucement alors qu'il posait une main à l'arrière du cou de Kurt et enveloppait de son autre bras la taille de Kurt, l'attirant vers lui et provoquant chez Kurt un grognement d'approbation. Embrasser Kurt… C'était quelque chose que Blaine pourrait faire toute la journée et ne jamais être lassé.

Le manque d'oxygène le fit finalement s'éloigner et lorsque ce fut fait, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Tu t'es changé ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant vivement à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

- Oui ! sourit Kurt, qui était debout et esquissait une petite pirouette. Je voulais te surprendre car tu ne l'avais pas encore vu sur moi ! Surprise !

Blaine laissa son regard errer, hochant la tête d'approbation. Kurt était vêtu d'un jean slim blanc et du nouveau haut que Blaine venait juste de lui offrir, la veille, pour son anniversaire. C'était un cardigan Marc Jacobs, en soie bleue marine et au col en V, dont la couleur faisait ressortit le bleu des superbes yeux de Kurt. Bien sur, lorsque Kurt avait ouvert la boite, il avait paniqué, sachant que c'était un haut à 870 dollars, mais Blaine avait refusé d'écouter ses protestations. Kurt n'avait pas eut la possibilité de l'essayer tout de suite après que Blaine le lui ait offert, car ils étaient partis à la pièce pour laquelle Blaine avait obtenu des billets, mais il avait promis de l'essayer sur lui plus tard. Le haut était éblouissant sur Kurt, sans surprise. Son opinion n'était pas uniquement due au fait que Kurt était son petit ami. Kurt était simplement indéniablement attirant, n'importe qui pouvait le constater.

- Tu es magnifique, lui dit Blaine en attirant Kurt sur ses genoux. Je suis le plus chanceux des garçons en vie.

Kurt posa son front contre celui de Blaine.

- Non, je _suis_ le plus chanceux des garçons en vie.

_Blaine…_

La voix résonna doucement de la pièce, sortie de nulle part, et Blaine recula la tête dans un mouvement de surprise. Comme il regardait autour de lui avec une expression confuse, Kurt lui lança un regard étrange.

- Blaine ? Est-ce que ça va ?

_Blaine…_

C'était à nouveau là. Et c'était si familier. Comme...

- Désolé, répondit Blaine, se tournant à nouveau vers son petit ami. C'est juste… J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un dire mon nom.

- Quoi ? fit Kurt en riant. C'est idiot ! Il n'y a personne ici à part toi et moi.

- Je sais mais…

Blaine haussa les épaules, encore quelque peu confus.

- Ca arrive assez fréquemment ces derniers jours et je ne sais pas si je deviens fou ou si quelqu'un essaye de me jouer un tour. C'est seulement… Je sais que cela va paraître encore plus étrange, mais ça ressemble à ta voix.

Kurt haussa les sourcils à cette réponse.

- Moi, hein ? Et bien, peut être que ton subconscient essaye de te dire que tu as besoin de passer plus de temps avec moi !

Il eut un petit rire tandis que Blaine souriait et le tirait sur le divan jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent couchés, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

Blaine riait. Il se blottit délicatement contre la joue de Kurt et sourit quand il entendit Kurt rire doucement.

- Pouvons nous rester comme ça ?

- Hum ? demanda Kurt tranquillement, en tournant sa tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Blaine qui était à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Ici, et maintenant, continua Blaine tendrement. Je voudrais rester allongé ici comme ça, avec toi, pour toujours, sans changement…

- Oui, répliqua Kurt dans un murmure.

Sa main balaya délicatement quelques boucles qui s'étaient égarées devant les yeux de Blaine.

- Nous le pouvons. Pour toujours. Maintenant ferme tes yeux ...

Il attendit que Blaine le fit.

- Détends toi et imagine ça…

* * *

- Blaine ...

Kurt essuyait avec obstination les larmes qui coulaient vers le bas de son visage. Son autre main serrait étroitement celle du garçon qui dormait devant lui, dans un lit d'hôpital.

Cela faisait sept mois et son petit ami ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Personne ne voulait admettre que c'était terminé, qu'il n'y avait plus lieu de maintenir en marche la machine qui le maintenait en vie. Personne ne voulait admettre qu'il n'y avait probablement plus aucune chance pour lui de se réveiller, même si ils le pensaient tous dans leurs esprits. Kurt avait l'impression qu'il était le seul qui n'_avait pas _renoncé.

Et pourtant… il commençait à sentir ce sentiment de naufrage dans son estomac, il commençait à réaliser qu'il pourrait avoir à affronter le fait que rien ne changerait plus et qu'il pourrait avoir à faire l'impensable. L'idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

- Blaine ?

Sa voix sembla désespérée à ses oreilles.

- Blaine, Chéri, réveilles toi. Réveilles toi, bon sang. Je ne peux pas…

Un fort sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, le coupant.

- Je continue de t'appeler, mais tu ne me réponds pas. Blaine…

Les larmes revinrent et il finit simplement par les ignorer, les laissant couler sur sa peau pâle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important dans ta tête qui t'empêche de revenir auprès de moi ?

Un coma. Kurt n'était pas étranger à la chose, parce qu'il y avait déjà eu affaire auparavant lorsque son père en avait fait un après sa crise cardiaque. Le coma de son père n'avait pas duré terriblement longtemps et Kurt avait espéré que celui de Blaine serait environ de la même longueur, ou serait même plus court.

Il essuya quelques-unes de ses larmes avec la manche de son gilet. Le même gilet bleu marine que Blaine lui avait donné sept mois auparavant, pour son anniversaire. Son anniversaire, le jour où leurs vies avaient été bouleversées et qui semblait être la fin.

Blaine était venu le voir le jour de son anniversaire, lui mettant de force la boite parfaitement enveloppée dans les mains dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Kurt avait été surpris, mais curieux à cause de l'excitation de Blaine. Il s'était assis sur le canapé et avait ouvert le cadeau avec précaution, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous le choc quand il avait ouvert la boite et découvert le coûteux gilet Marc Jacobs qu'il avait vu sur Internet quelques semaines avant. Après beaucoup de protestations, que Blaine avait bien sur ignoré, Kurt l'avait timidement remercié pour le cadeau et promit qu'il l'essayerait sur lui le lendemain. Il n'avait pas la possibilité de l'essayer sur le moment car ils devaient partir à la pièce pour laquelle Blaine avait eu des billets.

Mais ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à la pièce. A dix minutes du théâtre, ils étaient assis au feu rouge quand une voiture pleine d'adolescents souls avait effectué un rapide et large virage dans leur rue, un si large virage qu'ils avaient percuté le côté gauche de la voiture de Blaine. La voiture avait été jetée en équilibre sur le bord de la route, au sommet d'une colline dont la pente conduisait à un énorme fossé. La dernière chose dont Kurt se souvenait avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, et que son esprit s'obscurcisse, était la forme floue de Blaine se penchant vers lui et criant son nom.

Quand Kurt s'était réveillé, il était à l'hôpital et son père pleurait en tenant sa main. Dès qu'il avait pu parler, il avait demandé à voir Blaine, suppliant pour savoir s'il allait bien. Son père l'avait informé que leur voiture avait finalement glissée le long de la colline, dans le fossé, et que Blaine s'était cogné la tête, faisant beaucoup de dommages. Cependant, il était toujours conscient quand les ambulanciers étaient arrivés mais il était hystérique et déterminé à ne pas lâcher Kurt, affirmant que Kurt était mort.

Entendre cela avait commencé à faire sangloter Kurt. Blaine avait pensé qu'il était mort ? Sûrement quelqu'un lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le cas ? C'est alors que son père lui annonça que Blaine s'était évanoui lorsqu'ils avaient atteints l'hôpital et qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis. Rien ne pouvait le réveiller et le docteur avait informé Burt et les parents de Blaine que Blaine était dans le coma ils devaient prier et espérer et seulement attendre et voir…

Cela s'était produit il y avait sept mois. Kurt avait rendu visite à Blaine aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait au court de ces sept mois, ayant même mis en veilleuse ses études supérieures dans l'espoir que Blaine se réveillerait bientôt. A présent, le médecin n'était même plus certain qu'il y avait un avantage à laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Il n'était même plus certain que Blaine se réveillerait.

Kurt avait essayé toute les chose auxquelles il avait pensé : excepté adresser de courtes prières à Dieu, laissant ses amis et sa famille le faire à sa place. A chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à Blaine, il lui parlait, lisait même pour lui parfois ou chantait pour lui. Rien ne fonctionnait. Ses amis venaient avec lui à l'occasion. Un jour, Finn avait dit à Kurt qu'il pensait que parfois les personnes dans le coma ne voulaient pas se réveiller, parce qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de rêve qui était beaucoup mieux que leur vie dans le monde réel. Kurt avait hurlé sur Finn, lui disant que c'était ridicule et que ce n'était pas le cas de Blaine, qu'il ne le laisserait jamais comme cela… pas alors qu'ils s'aimaient tellement l'un l'autre. Pourquoi Blaine voudrait-il vivre dans une sorte de rêve alors qu'il pouvait se réveiller et être avec Kurt ? Kurt avait refusé de laisser Finn s'asseoir avec lui dans la chambre depuis ce jour.

- Kurt ?

Kurt regarda autour de lui, vers la porte, et vit la mère de Blaine, Jeannette Anderson, debout et le regardant, un air triste sur le visage.

- Kurt, mon chéri, il faut que l'on parle…

Kurt commença à sangloter plus fort, sachant exactement de quoi elle souhaitait lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il était trop jeune, pourquoi devait-il faire face à quelque chose comme cela si tôt dans sa vie ? Pourquoi avait-il eut la chance de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimait tellement – quelqu'un qui était indéniablement son âme sœur – si c'était pour voir cette personne lui être arrachée, le laissant si vide, si seul à l'intérieur ?

Les forts bras maternels s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules secouées de sanglots et il se tourna pour enfouir son visage dans la chemise de Jeannette. Il aimait la mère de Blaine. Il aimait la façon dont elle avait accepté la relation entre Blaine et lui, le fait que son propre fils soit gay, en particulier quand le père de Blaine, Jerry Anderson, était l'opposé complet dans ses pensées et opinions.

- Je sais que ça fait mal, mon chéri, murmura Jeannette, ses propres larmes tombant lentement. Mais ça dure depuis si longtemps maintenant. Si longtemps et il ne se réveillera pas. Nous avons essayé tout ce que nous avons pu. Je ne supporte plus de le voir comme ça. Je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir non plus, en sachant qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut améliorer les choses. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas une décision que j'ai prise facilement, mais… Nous devons penser… Blaine n'aurait pas voulu que nous vivions comme ça, Kurt.

Kurt acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement.

- Je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu. Je ne veux simplement pas le perdre pour de bon… Il a pratiquement fait une crise une fois où je lui ai dis que j'avais pensé attendre un an pour aller à l'université, juste pour que nous puissions aller à New York ensemble. Il ne voulait pas que je mette mes rêves en suspens pour lui. Je peux seulement imaginer ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que je ne vais plus en cours maintenant, mettant mes rêves en suspens à cause de lui.

- Il te ramènerait probablement de force à New York lui-même, s'il le pouvait.

Jeannette rit faiblement.

- Je ne veux pas te voir mettre plus longtemps tes rêves en veilleuse, Kurt. Je t'aime et tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur. Nous devons penser au futur. Blaine pourrait être comme ça des années. Il nous haïrait de ne rien faire de nos vies seulement parce que nous passons notre temps à attendre qu'il se réveille.

- Le docteur a dit qu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il ne se réveille plus jamais, murmura Kurt tristement.

- C'est pourquoi…

La mère de Blaine s'interrompit, laissant le douloureux non-dit en suspens.

Kurt ferma étroitement les yeux, hochant la tête en signe de douloureuse compréhension.

- Je veux être là, affirma-t-il la voix étouffée par la chemise de Jeannette. Je veux rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin, parce que je sais que c'est ce qu'il voudrait.

- Bien sur, mon chéri, acquiesça Jeannette.

Alors que de nouvelles larmes couraient sur le visage de Kurt, il la sentit embrasser tendrement le haut de sa tête avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre.

Kurt passa la nuit dans la chambre d'hôpital de Blaine. Quand le matin arriva, il savait qu'il restait peu de temps, alors il tenait étroitement la main de Blaine, se penchant pour embrasser sa joue et chuchoter à son oreille :

- Blaine, mon amour, mon vie, je t'ai promis que je ne te dirais jamais adieu. Aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour où je briserais cette promesse, parce que même maintenant je ne te dirais pas adieu. Nous nous reverrons et alors nous serons ensemble de nouveau, pour toujours et à jamais. Je t'aime.

Les bruits de pas du docteur et de la mère de Blaine retentirent beaucoup trop fort aux oreilles de Blaine. Kurt serra fermement la main de Blaine et l'embrassa encore une fois, les larmes coulant alors qu'il attendait le moment. Le moment où le moniteur à côté du lit de Blaine s'arrêterait, le moment où le bourdonnement aigu indiquerait que son cœur ne battrait plus…

* * *

Blaine sourit, les imaginant pouvoir rester ici ensemble, comme cela, pour toujours. Il fredonnait de contentement et se blotti plus près de Kurt.

- Je t'aime Kurt.

- Je t'aime aussi Blaine, répondit Kurt, embrassant sa joue avec douceur. Pour toujours et à jamais.

_Je t'aime…_

Blaine entendit la voix, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Ce n'était rien, seulement son imagination. Alors qu'il continuait à se détendre et à écouter la légère respiration régulière de Kurt, il dériva lentement dans le sommeil.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Je précise à nouveau que l'auteur de cette fiction est **_remuswolfylupin_**, pas moi.


	2. Chapitre deux : prélude

**Note de la traductrice :**Cette seconde partie m'a posé quelques petits problèmes, mais j'espère que vous ne le verrez pas. Les anglophones peuvent faire de très longues phrases et le français peine à les restituer. De plus, là où il faut un mot aux anglophones, il en faut trois au français et inversement. Ajoutons à cela que la langue anglaise est tout de même relativement malléable, ce que n'est pas la langue française. Mais ce sont les joies de la traduction et il faut faire avec. Sur ce petit récit de mes problèmes, je vous laisse lire le fruit de la plume de **remuswolfylupin.**

* * *

_A/N : Alors… Je n'aivais pas écrit cela parce que je savais que peut importe ce que j'écrirais – prologue ou suite – ce serait déprimant, mais je suis allée de l'avant et j'ai écris un prologue quand même parce que cela me ferais du travail et il y avait pas mal de monde qui me demandait de le faire._

* * *

Blaine était parvenu à arriver à la maison des Hummel-Hudson juste au moment où il l'avait prévu. Bien sur, il aurait souhaité avoir d'avantage de temps afin que Kurt puisse essayer le cadeau qu'il recevrait, mais il pensait qu'il y avait toujours le lendemain. Tel que c'était, il restait juste assez de temps à Blaine pour donner à Kurt son cadeau – et probablement l'écouter protester pendant quelques bonnes minutes – avant qu'ils ne doivent partir pour la pièce.

En sortant de la voiture, Blaine attrapa la boite soigneusement enveloppée et, joyeusement, marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il était, pour le moins, vraiment excité à l'idée que Kurt ouvre son cadeau d'anniversaire.

- Blaine ! s'exclama Kurt gaiement quand il eut ouvert la porte.

Il se tenait debout là, dans une assez fabuleuse tenue à la mode, comme d'habitude. Blaine gémit intérieurement à la vue du jean slim serré de Kurt. Pourquoi portait-il toujours ça ? Ne savait-il pas ce que cela faisait à son pauvre petit ami ?

- Salut ! Joyeux anniversaire, splendeur. Je t'aime et tu devrais ouvrir ça maintenant !

Blaine, enthousiasmé, poussa le cadeau dans les mains de Kurt.

- Oh mon Dieu.

Kurt rit, s'approchant de Blaine pour fermer la porte. Puis il entraîna Blaine sur le divan pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir.

- Tu sembles beaucoup trop excité par ça. Devrais-je m'inquiéter ?

Blaine secoua la tête, à peine capable de rester en place à cause de son agitation.

- Non. Pas du tout ! Mais je le serais s'il ne convient pas…

Kurt semblait plus curieux à présent et déballa précautionneusement le cadeau. La plupart des gens pensaient que c'était ennuyeux de regarder quelqu'un ouvrir un cadeau avec autant de soin et de lenteur que Kurt le faisait, mais Blaine aimait cela. Bien sur, il ne pouvait plus attendre pour voir la réaction de Kurt quand il verrait le cardigan qu'il lui avait offert, mais, en même temps, il aimait l'air concentré sur le visage de Kurt comme il retirait avec précaution le papier, prenant garde à ne pas le déchirer.

La boite était d'un blanc uni – Blaine n'avait pas voulu que la surprise soit ruinée par la boite originale – mais le papier d'emballage était ridiculement brillant, ce qui fit rire Kurt.

- Tu me connais tellement bien, Blaine, je… Blaine !

La bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit littéralement. Blaine gloussa avec jubilation à l'expression choquée sur le visage de son petit ami.

- C'est… Oh mon Dieu, tu n'as pas… _Blaine_.

Kurt se retourna pour jeter un regard à Blaine.

- Et bien, merci, Blaine. Ho, de rien, Kurtie, fit Blaine en riant. Alleeez, Kurt ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas en train de mourir de joie à l'intérieur de toi en ce moment.

- C'est… Blaine, c'est… Je ne peux pas…

Kurt semblait sans voix.

Blaine savait exactement ce que Kurt essayait de dire et il ne voulait pas l'écouter.

- Non. Pas question. Je ne le reprendrait pas. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu l'aimes, je peux le voir dans tes yeux Kurt. Alors...

Kurt rit timidement et acquiesça, son visage ayant pris une couleur rose pale.

- Tu as raison. Je l'aime. Je veux juste... Merci Blaine.

Il mit soigneusement la boite de côté pour pouvoir aller étreindre fortement Blaine.

- Je t'aime.

- Mmm, je t'aime plus.

Blaine sourit, embrassant tendrement Kurt.

- J'aurais aimé te voir dedans maintenant, mais…

- Oui, nous devons partir, acquiesça Kurt, embrassant Blaine encore une fois. Je te promets que tu pourras me voir dedans demain. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Blaine approuva de la tête.

- C'est tentant.

Il tira Kurt auprès de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je pourrais l'enlever après ?

Le visage de Kurt rougit et il frappa l'épaule de Blaine en riant.

- Peut être. Si tu es chanceux.

- Devine qui va porter ses sous-vêtements porte bonheur ? fit Blaine en riant, en bougeant ses sourcils.

Kurt qui fut pris d'un autre fou rire.

Biens sur, c'est le moment que choisi Finn, le demi frère de Kurt, pour entrer, ce qui fit rire Kurt encore plus, son visage ayant pris une belle couleur rose. Finn s'arrêta sur le seuil en leur jetant à tous deux un regard qui disait qu'il ne voulait probablement pas savoir de quoi ils étaient juste en train de parler.

- Salut, Finn, fit Blaine gaiement.

- Salut… Heu, pourquoi Kurt rit autant ? demanda Finn, lançant à Kurt un regard confus.

Kurt renifla, brossant précautionneusement sa parfaite frange à la mode loin de ses yeux.

- Allons-y avec notre habituel « tu ne veux pas savoir », d'accord ?

- Ho, acquiesça avec compréhension Finn, bien qu'il avait encore l'air confus. Et bien, en tout cas, maman travaille tard cette nuit et Burt sera bientôt à la maison. Il m'a dit de vous dire à tous les deux de vous amuser et d'être prudent ce soir.

- Merci, répondit Kurt en souriant. Nous serons prudent.

- Et il a dit que... heu.

Finn semblait assez mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

- Si vous deux vous voulez, vous savez, faire… en toute sécurité.

- Finn !

La figure de Kurt devint rouge vif, comme il protestait. Blaine trouva la réponse de son petit ami adorable, et il ne pu s'empêcher de rire à la gêne qui était également lisible sur le visage de Finn.

- Hé ! répondit Finn en levant sa main défensivement. Ne tirez pas sur le messager ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois aller appeler Rachel, donc... Je vous vois tous les deux plus tard, je suppose.

Blaine riait toujours quand il leva la main en signe d'au revoir comme Finn quittait la chambre.

- Pauvre Finn…

- Oh mon Dieu, fit Kurt en secouant la tête, cachant son visage rouge dans ses mains. Pourquoi ?

- Hé, ton père s'inquiète simplement pour toi.

Blaine sourit, se pencha et embrassa la joue de Kurt.

- Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'y aller ? Nous ne voudrions pas être en retard, n'est pas ?

- Bien sur que non, sourit Kurt.

Ils se levèrent tous deux et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, main dans la main. Blaine savait que Kurt le taquinait pour avoir été ringard, mais c'était l'anniversaire de Kurt et Blaine aimait le traiter très spécialement les jours comme celui-là. En plus, il savait que Kurt aimait secrètement cela. Il ignora donc le regard pointu de Kurt qui disait "tu es à nouveau ringard " quand il ouvrit la porte de la voiture devant lui et il ignora également son regard lorsqu'il mit un CD sur lequel il avait rassemblé toutes les chansons d'amour qu'il savait que Kurt aimait énormément.

- Tu es parfait. Tu le sais ça ? lui dit doucement Kurt.

- Pas autant que toi, répliqua Blaine, se penchant pour embrasser son petit ami. Je t'aime, Kurt. Je me sens tellement chanceux chaque jour de t'avoir dans ma vie et… Je ne veux pas que ça se termine. Oui, je sais, j'exagère le facteur ringard en ce moment, mais…

- Pas d'adieu, jamais, peut importe pourquoi, répondit Kurt calmement, en se penchant pour toucher légèrement la joue de Blaine. Maintenant, Chéri, allons-y.

Blaine rit, souriant avec amour à Kurt comme il démarrait la voiture et la détachait de la bordure du trottoir.

Le trajet durait seulement environ quarante cinq minutes. Ils écoutèrent et chantèrent les chansons du CD, entre les moments pendant lesquels ils parlaient de combien ils étaient impatients de voir la pièce, bien sur. A une dizaine de minutes du théâtre, ils atteignirent un feu rouge. Blaine tendit le bras et éteint la musique, ignorant nerveusement le regard plein de questions de Kurt. C'était une autre surprise que Blaine avait préparé pour l'anniversaire de Kurt, quelque chose auquel il pensait beaucoup depuis le début de la Terminale de Kurt. Le temps s'échappait, avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte Kurt serait à New York pour ses études supérieures et le temps passé ensemble se réduirait à des occasionnels week-ends et vacances, jusqu'à ce que Blaine lui aussi reçoive son diplôme et puisse également aller à New York.

Evidemment, il avait accidentellement oublié la bague de fiançailles chez lui, mais il était certain que Kurt aimerait le fait de patienter jusqu'au lendemain pour la voir. Peut être la meilleure idée serait d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour aborder le sujet, mais Blaine se sentait trop impatient pour retarder son plan. Alors ils parleraient aujourd'hui, la bague arriverait le lendemain… si Kurt acceptait. Blaine croisait les doigts pour cela.

- Kurt… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça, mais, et bien, je t'aime. Je t'aime véritablement, profondément et je sais que la plupart des gens diront que nous sommes trop jeunes pour prendre une décision comme celle là mais...

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je veux te... Te faire une promesse. Que je t'aimerais toujours, que je prendrai toujours soin de toi et serai là pour toi, et toujours signifie pour toujours et à jamais. Pas d'adieu. Et j'ai, et bien, j'ai aussi une bague de fiançailles, mais je l'ai oublié à la maison alors je te la donnerai demain si tu l'acceptes, ce que j'espère, parce que j'espère vraiment me marier avec toi un jour, Kurt Hummel.

Il fit à Kurt un timide sourire.

- Blaine, je…

Il y avait un grand sourire sur le visage de Kurt, ses yeux plein de ce qui était, il l'espérait, des larmes de joie.

Mais avant que Kurt n'ait pu terminé sa réponse, il y eut un fort bruit de crissement, comme si des pneus dérapaient à proximité, et soudainement un autre véhicule vient percuter le côté gauche de la voiture de Blaine. Blaine serra étroitement le volant, mais sa tête alla taper dans la fenêtre que l'impact lors de la collision des véhicules avait brisé. Il sentit sa voiture partir vers la droite et s'arrêter dans un angle étrange, s'inclinant légèrement vers le bas, du côté de Kurt… Kurt !

En dépit de la douleur que cela lui causait, Blaine tourna son visage vers le côté pour voir si Kurt allait bien. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux lui donna envie de vomir et son cœur s'arrêta. Il y avait beaucoup de sang, dont la majeure partie coulait sur le côté du visage de Kurt. Il jeta un rapide coup regard aux yeux de Kurt, qui semblait assez flous, avant qu'ils ne se ferment.

- Kurt ! hurla Blaine, en enlevant sa ceinture de sécurité pour se pencher plus près de son petit ami. Oh mon Dieu, Kurt ! Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait ! Tu _ne_ peux _pas_ les fermer, Chéri. Tu ne peux pas...

Soudainement, la voiture se décala et ils glissèrent en bas de la colline, le manque de la ceinture de sécurité n'augurant rien de bon pour Blaine. Au fond du fossé, il y avait des rochers, qui arrêtèrent la voiture tandis que le front de Blaine tapait contre le volant.

Des taches noires vinrent opacifier la vision de Blaine et il était à peu près certain qu'il pouvait vomir à tout moment, mais il savait qu'une chose était sure : il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir. Il devait rester conscient et prendre soin de Kurt. Ignorant la douleur qu'il sentait dans tout son corps, Blaine réussi avec faiblesse à ouvrir sa portière. Il buta sur les rochers et dû saisir à la portière ouverte afin se supporter. Ceux qui les avaient touché… allaient-ils bien ? Il n'y avait pas de deuxième véhicule dans le fossé et Blaine supposa qu'ils étaient au moins encore sur la route. Sûrement quelqu'un passerait bientôt devant et verrait l'accident. Blaine n'avait aucune idée d'où était son téléphone portable maintenant, il avait glissé hors de sa poche. Une vague de vertiges le surprit et il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Lorsque les vertiges furent passés, ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Ravalant la sensation de nausée qui s'attaquait à son estomac, Blaine se dirigea vers le côté passager aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

- Kurt ?

Il ouvrit la porte du côté passager, doucement pour être certain que Kurt n'était pas appuyé contre la porte et pour ne pas le faire faire tomber. Il n'avait toujours pas de réponse de son petit ami. Un sanglot déchira la gorge de Blaine et il s'affaissa contre le véhicule lorsqu'il trouva le poignet de Kurt.

- S'il te plait, ouvre tes yeux, Kurt, s'il te plait…

Ses doigts s'engourdirent comme il tâtonnait sur le poignet de Kurt, essayait de sentir des pulsations.

Sa vision étant floue, Blaine eu des difficultés à trouver l'endroit approprié. Son désespoir avait rapidement été rejoint par la panique et Blaine se mit à sangloter avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

- Non, non, non, réveille toi ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas trouver…

Un bruyant sanglot étouffa sa voix.

- S'il te plait, Kurt, ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement et nous avons toute la vie devant nous. S'il te plait !

Il laissa tomber le poignet de Kurt pour lier leurs mains. Il ne trouvait pas de pulsion. Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas de pulsion ?

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent avant que Blaine n'entende les sirènes. A la vue des secours, Blaine s'accrocha plus fort à la main de Kurt. Quand ils essayèrent de le tirer loin de la voiture, Blaine devint hystérique. Ils ne pouvaient pas le separer de Kurt ! Pas maintenant.

- Non ! cria Blaine, refusant de bouger. Je ne peux pas… Il est mort. Oh mon Dieu, il est _mort_.

Un des médecins essaya avec précaution de conduire Blaine plus loin mais Blaine se débattit et frappa accidentellement l'homme d'un coup de coude.

- Laissez moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas le quitter ! Je ne veux pas... Je refuse ! Il est... Il est parti. Non, non, non... S'il te plait, Kurt !

Le médecin que Blaine avait frappé revint avec un autre médecin et tous deux saisirent Blaine, en faisant attention à ses blessures mais en étant assez fermes pour l'éloigner de la voiture. Blaine cria en signe de protestation, se préoccupant plus de se dégager que d'éviter de se faire mal. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Ils avaient mis Kurt sur une civière et l'emmenaient au loin et Blaine ne le voulait pas. Il voulait – non, _devait_ – être avec Kurt, même si c'était la fin…

_Pas d'adieu, jamais…_

- Kurt !

Blaine s'était finalement libéré des deux médecins, et courait après ceux qui portaient Kurt sur la civière. Kurt était son amour, sa _vie_, et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être parti. Il n'y avait plus de vie sans Kurt. Comment pourrait-il être heureux à nouveau ?

Une autre vague de vertiges saisit Blaine alors qu'il courait, des tâches noires brouillant sa vision.

- Kurt ! cria Blaine à travers ses sanglots. Kurt !

Il tituba quelque peu vers la gauche et trébucha, tombant douloureusement à terre, sur les rochers. En fermant les yeux, Blaine sentit que tout commençait à s'estomper, bien qu'il s'entendait toujours appeler Kurt avec désespoir.

Il ne voulait pas perdre connaissance mais… Peut être serait-ce le mieux. Blaine réussit à garder les yeux légèrement ouverts. A travers sa vision floue, il ne pouvait plus voir les médecins qui s'occupaient de Kurt. Son petit ami était parti. Blaine voulait être parti aussi. Si il partait alors lui et Kurt pourraient être ensemble à nouveau. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il demandait…

Cependant Kurt n'aurait pas voulu qu'il abandonne. Cette soudaine révélation frappa durement Blaine à la poitrine, faisant s'échapper un fort sanglot de lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Kurt voudrait qu'il vive, qu'il vive pour eux deux.

Blaine se sentait engourdi et lointain tandis que les médecins le mettaient sur la civière et le montait dans l'ambulance. Il les entendait lui parler mais il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, répondre, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait lui dire quelque chose au sujet de Kurt. L'ambulance allait à toute vitesse et Blaine pouvait entendre légèrement les sirènes alors qu'il commençait à dériver. Dormir… Oui, même s'il n'abandonnait pas, il avait besoin de sommeil. S'il était chanceux peut être que Kurt lui rendrait visite dans ses rêves…

- Hé.

L'ambulancier que Blaine avait frappé se pencha sur lui et le regarda avec attention.

- Ne t'endors pas pour le moment. Nous avons besoin que tu restes conscient.

- Blaine, marmonna doucement Blaine. Mon nom est Blaine, et Kurt est…

- Tu reverras Kurt à nouveau, Blaine. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Non… Il est parti, répliqua Blaine lentement, ses yeux se fermant encore une fois. Dois vivre… Nous deux… _Kurt_…

- Blaine !

L'ambulancier essayait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder Blaine éveillé.

Blaine laissa ses yeux se fermer complètement, ignorant l'homme à côté de lui.

- Blaine !

_Blaine..._

* * *

_Blaine…_

- Blaine…

Blaine ouvrit ses yeux, grimaçant à la lumière du soleil qui passait à travers la fenêtre. Il était chez lui.

- Tu vas dormir toute la journée, paresseux ?

Il tourna lentement sa tête et adressa un sourire endormi à son petit ami qui le regardait, amusé.

- Non. Pas quand je peux la passer à faire autre chose avec toi.

- Ca semble prometteur.

Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil, se penchant pour se coucher à côté de lui et se blottir étroitement.

Blaine tendit un bras en travers de la taille de Kurt, embrassant doucement le bout de son nez.

- Si tu es chanceux, ça le sera.

Une soudaine secousse de douleur attaqua la poitrine de Blaine et son visage se chiffonna de douleur.

- Blaine ! Tu vas bien ?

La douleur était partie presque aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue et Blaine poussa un profond soupir.

- Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient… C'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait frappé à la poitrine ou quelque chose. Je me sens mieux maintenant…

Mais il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sentiment qui était venu, accompagné d'un mal de tête, le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ha, fit Kurt en appliquant un doux baiser sur son front. Je n'aime pas quand tu vas mal.

- Je vais bien. Tout va bien quand tu es à mes côtés.

Blaine sourit quand Kurt fit un sourire narquois qui signifiait : « tu deviens un ringard à nouveau ».

- Alors, qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien…

Kurt eut soudain un regard malicieux.

- Mon anniversaire est dans deux jours alors tu pourrais toujours me révéler l'une de tes surprises.

Blaine rit.

- Joli essai, Kurt. Cela ruinerait complètement une de tes surprises si je te disais que nous allions voir une pièce le soir de ton anniversaire ? Oups. Est-ce que j'ai dis ça ?

Il jeta à son petit ami un regard innocent.

- Une pièce ? piailla Kurt, en roulant presque au-dessus de Blaine, et en l'embrassant joyeusement. Je ne te demanderais pas quelle pièce car cela ruinerait vraiment la surprise, mais oh mon Dieu, une pièce !

- Chéri, si tu es si heureux pour une pièce alors je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre jusqu'à ce que tu vois les autres surprises.

Blaine se mit à rire alors que les yeux de Kurt s'élargissaient comiquement.

- Tu es le meilleur, dit Kurt en souriant et en l'embrassant encore une fois. Et tu rends de plus en plus difficile pour moi le fait de vouloir partir à New York pour commencer l'université.

- Alors ne pars pas, répliqua Blaine qui plaisantait seulement à moitié.

Il ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard de Kurt, ne désirant pas que Kurt voit combien il était triste qu'ils soient bientôt beaucoup trop éloignés à son goût.

- Je ne le ferais pas.

Blaine redressa la tête et regarda Kurt, confus.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne partirais pas, répondit simplement Kurt. Tu ne veux pas que je te quitte et, honnêtement, je ne veux pas te quitter non plus.

- Kurt…

_Blaine ?_

Blaine était vraiment certain qu'il venait d'entendre cette voix dans sa tête, le ramenant au sentiment que tout n'était pas comme il devrait l'être. Peut être avait-il besoin de plus de sommeil. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur cela. Pas quand lui et Kurt avait une discussion aussi importante.

- Kurt, tu ne peux pas repousser ta carrière universitaire, tes _rêves_, au loin à cause de moi. Je te traînerais à New York moi-même.

- Ne pouvons-nous pas faire de compromis là dessus ? gémit Kurt, lui faisant une moue triste.

- Non, répondit Blaine avec obstination. Tu sais que – aller à New York – c'est ce que tu veux, ce que tu veux depuis des années, et je ne laisserais pas notre relation faire obstacle à ça. Nous aurons des rendez-vous sur Skype et je viendrais te rendre visite à chaque fois que je le pourrais. Je sais que ça va être difficile mais nous allons le faire. Nous sommes forts. C'est égoïste de te demander de rester, mais ça me contrarierait plus de _ne pas_ te voir aller à New York que de te voir partir, parce que quand tu partiras tu vivras tes rêves et tu auras beaucoup d'expériences étonnantes. Si tu ne pars pas… Tu t'ennuieras de moi en moins d'un mois.

Kurt rit, secouant sa tête.

- Je ne pourrais jamais m'ennuyer de toi, Blaine. Mais, tu as raison…

Il soupira.

- Je ne serais pas heureux si je restais ici, mais seulement parce que je ne peux pas supporter cette ville et je sais que je suis destiné à vivre la vie des grandes villes où les gens ne me critiqueront pas simplement parce que j'aime porter des vêtements de femmes à l'occasion…

- Ce haut était réellement très joli, fit Blaine en souriant. J'ai aimé la sécurité épinglée sur le papillon rose.

Kurt rit, frappant Blaine sur l'épaule.

- Tu l'aimais jusqu'à ce que Mercedes essaye de la mettre sur toi.

Il se blottit plus près, soupirant d'aise.

- Blaine, tu sais que je ne te quitterais jamais, non ? Peut importe ce qu'il arrive. Je serais là pour toi.

Il plaça une main sur la poitrine de Blaine, au-dessus de son cœur.

- Toujours.

- Moi aussi, répondit Blaine, plaçant l'un de ses propres mains sur la poitrine de Kurt, au-dessus de son cœur. Je ne te quitterais jamais, ne te dirais jamais adieu.

_Pas d'adieu, jamais…_

Kurt l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Je t'aime. Maintenant... Tu veux que je fasse ton petit déjeuner ?

- Je t'aime plus, et oh mon Dieu, oui s'il te plait ! répondit Blaine, hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.

- J'imagine que tu vas devoir te lever alors.

Kurt rit, sauta hors du lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Ho, dit-il en s'arrêtant avant de quitter la chambre. Attention, je vais essayer de te faire dire les secrets de mon anniversaire toute la journée ! Je pense que ce sera le meilleur des anniversaires !

Il sauta hors de la chambre.

Blaine sourit en connaissance de cause, pensant à la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait caché dans un tiroir de sa commode.

- Tu n'as pas idée.

* * *

_A/N: Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont lu ! C'est un énorme coup de pouce qui me donne confiance, savoir que des gens aiment ce que j'écris et passent du temps dessus. Pleins de câlins et de cookies pour vous ! :D Et maintenant, je vous présente mes excuses pour la quelque peu longue note d'auteur qui suit…_

_Je crois que j'ai besoin d'expliquer un peu ce prologue, sachant que je me suis moi-même un peu embrouillée en l'écrivant – mais cela est peut être dû à ma soudaine tentative de faire de l'histoire originale une histoire plus compliquée que ce que l'originale visait. La première moitié de ce prologue a lieu le jour de l'anniversaire de Kurt. La seconde moitié est, bien sur, Blaine dans le coma, et a lieu deux jours avant les parties où il est dans le coma dans « Mieux que la réalité ? ». Tandis que la partie de Kurt dans « Mieux que la réalité ? » se passe sept mois après tout ce qui a été écrit d'autre._

_MAIS…_

_Etant amoureuse des vastes et créatives intrigues, j'ai eu cette brillante idée qui m'a embrouillée dans le même temps. Pour une quelconque raison, il est apparu dans ma tête que je pourrais peut être revenir sur cette histoire et faire quelque chose d'énorme où vous ne seriez pas en mesure de dire quelle partie – la partie du coma de Blaine ou la partie de Kurt – était la réalité et laquelle ne l'était pas. Essayer de tout tourner dans tous les sens dans mon cerveau a demandé beaucoup d'activité mentale et m'a embrouillé, vous embrouillant aussi par conséquent. Mais vous avez aussi bien que moi le potentiel pour comprendre si j'ai pu le faire._

_Donc, FONDAMENTALEMENT : je suis retourné à mon plan original. Afin de mieux l'expliquer : Blaine devient hystérique et croit vraiment que Kurt est mort. Il ne veut pas abandonner, sachant que Kurt aurait détesté qu'il le fasse, mais le rêve/coma dans lequel il glisse (désolée si il semble que j'ai pris quelques liberté avec ça… Hé, je ne suis pas un médecin et c'est seulement une fanfic !) fait qu'il ne se souvient pas de l'accident et se retrouve à vivre heureusement sa vie avec Kurt, se retrouvant deux jours avant l'anniversaire de Kurt, son rêve d'accident n'ayant pas encore eu lieu. Donc Kurt est vivant, personne n'est blessé, et ils vivent heureux à jamais après…_

_Beaucoup mieux que la vie réelle où Kurt est mort, à mon avis._

_La voix qu'il « entend » est vraiment celle de Kurt qui lui parle à l'hôpital. Et… D'accord, j'ai pris beaucoup de liberté avec le laps de temps aussi, étant donné que j'ai réalisé après avoir terminé que « deux jours avant » et « sept mois » faisait une grosse différence. Nous dirons seulement que le coma de Blaine a frappé de nouveau pendant une longue période._

_POURQUOI J'ECRIS DES CHOSES COMME CA ? … POURQUOI LES GENS LISENT DES CHOSES COMME CA ? OH MON DIEU SUR UNE TRANCHE DE SANDWICH AU FROMAGE GRILLE*… ALLONS LIRE DES FLUFF MAINTENANT. LES KLAINE PLEIN DE BONS SENTIMENTS SONT COOLS. JE VOUS PROMETS QUE J'ECRIRAIS UN FLUFF LA PROCHAINE FOIS. DES SUGGESTIONS ?_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (bis):**

_* _Jeu de mot avec l'épisode_ "Grilled Cheesus"._

Les FLUFF sont des histoires dégoulinantes d'amour apparement, si vous ne le saviez pas. Moi, je l'ignaurais mais ça semble être du vocabulaire courant des fanfictions alors...

Je conclurais en disant que j'ai essayé au mieux de transcrire la note finale mais que tout comme **remuswolfylupin**, je me suis quelque peu embrouillée. Mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer par MP, nous essayerons d'éclairsir tout ceci ensemble, parce que j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et, et je vous quitterais là dessus, je remerçie encore **remuswolfylupin **pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire. Je reviendrais prochainement avec des récits de ma plume, très prolifique en ce moment.


End file.
